The Blood of a Rose
by ProudOfDarrenCriss
Summary: Xover with Twilight! When something happens to Reid and they meet the Cullen's, what else will put them in danger?  Suck horribly at summaries  Hotch/Reid/Morgan SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ahhhh my first attempt at a Xover… and my second story! This will have A LOT of Whump… and Vampires…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds if I did Reid and Hotch would've hooked up in '100'… I also don't own Twilight, or any of their characters!**_

"This is bad; this is really, really bad." Hotch muttered, gasping for breath.

"But it is so good, so very, very good." The young lover next to him in bed whined.

"It was a mistake! It never should have happened again!" Hotch shouted.

"Fine Aaron! Next time you want an escape, even if you may call it a mistake, don't come to me. I try and I try, but it's never as good as _**him**_, is it? My god, you just keep using me like a plastic bag, but you worship him like he's god! Just go call him now; I'm sure he's waiting." The now crying person shouted.

"Stop, please! Spencer come back, please!" He pleaded.

"No Hotch. You're lucky we're on a team that I don't want to jeopardize, or I would never want to see your face again!" Spencer Reid grabbed his stuff, got dressed in a mad rush and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"Crap!" Hotch got his baggy sweats and white T-shirt on and followed suit. "Spencer?" He shouted down the hallway, hoping he wasn't too late.

Spencer rushed out of the door and angrily wiped the tears off his face.

"He had no right to treat you like that." A familiar voice announced.

"I'm fine… what are you doing in D.C.?"

"I'm here for some…unfinished business. I'm sorry Dr. Reid, but I have to do this, you killed my son." The words didn't have the chance to sink before the man drove a long knife deep in to Spencer's abdomen, over and over again. He heard a shuffling on the other side of the door and drove the knife in to the body once more and left.

"Spencer?" Was heard on the end of the hallway, and he smirked throwing the knife over his shoulder with his gloves.

Hotch walked out of the door and called Spencer's name. He heard a raspy breath below him.

"What the…?" He looked down and his world shattered. "Spencer!" He dropped to his knees, tears already in his eyes. "Who did this?" he asked him.

"M-mi-Michaels," he whispered weekly. He gasped in pain when Hotch put his hand over most of his wounds.

"How many times?" he asked.

"Tw-twen-twenty t-two, A-Aaron, I'm s-sorry." He gasped out.

"You don't have to apologize for. We'll get him, I promise. I need to call an ambulance and need to get a CSU here, ok? Just hold on for me." Hotch frantically pulled out his phone.

_**"9-1-1- what's your emergency?"**_

"My colleague was stabbed multiple times time, he's losing a lot of blood and is fading quickly. Hurry, he needs medical attention now."

_**"Ok, sir where is current location?"**_

"86543 east state street, apartment 4E."

"_**Keep him breathing sir. Paramedics will be there within ten minutes."**_ The narrarator hung up.

"Hold on Spencer." Hotch pressed Morgan's speed dial.

"Morgan." Came his gruff greeting. Hotch put the conversation on speaker.

"Morgan I need you at my place, bring CSU and only you, not the team." Hotch rushed at Reid's harsh breathing.

"Hotch what the hell happened?" Morgan asked seriously, worry barely masked in his voice.

"Spencer was attacked. He's in bad shape… I-I am n-not even sure if he'll make it to the h-hospit-tal, th-that's why I'm asking for ju-just y-you." Hotch admitted, tears finally breaking through the tough barrier and running down his face.

"What?" Worry and despair now painfully evident in Morgan's voice.

"H-he was st-stabbed, 22 times a-nd he is bar-barely breathing." Hotch failed to keep the stutter out of his voice.

"22-Oh my god, I'm on my way, I called a CSU. Makes sure he stays alive, Aaron." Morgan hesitated at his other lovers' first name.

"I will Derek. Stay on, please, so I can tell you what happens." Hotch looked down and panicked, his eyes were closed. "Spence?" he asked frantically.

"Aaron, what's going on? I'm almost there?" Morgan panicked.

"He's unconscious." Hotch gasped out, worriedly.

"Check his pulse!" Hotch put his sweating fingers to Spencer's blood covered cold neck and checked his pulse.

"Oh my God." Hotch whispered.

"What, Aaron, please tell me he's still alive!" Morgan shouted, his composure slipping quickly.

"It it less than 30, Spence, please wake up, I can hear the ambulance, just wake up." Hotch pleaded.

"Hotch, I'm here, and so are the medics… they have a body bag? Why, he has a pulse!"

"I know." Hotch said simply.

"I'm around the corner. Hotch, I found a knife, covered in blood…"

"Bag it, I hope they found prints. Oh thank god. Reid, was he wearing any type of gloves? Leather, latex, winter? Any?" Hotch asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Y-yes, l-leath-er. I-it w-was e-Eli-jah m-m-Michaels f-fath-ther." Reid gasped. "H-Hotch, A-Aaron, I-I-m c-c-cold… tha-at's s-so cli-cliché." He breathily chuckled.

"Spencer, please just hang in there. We'll get you warm." Hotch pleaded at his fallen lover. "Morgan!" He shouted.

"I—I lo-ve you A-a-ron." He gasped and his eyes fluttered closed.

"NO!" Hotch shouted.

"Hotch! Do CPR, please man!" Morgan shouted suddenly, falling to his knees by Hotch. "We can't go on without him, Aaron, please… Don't make it so they have to use that damn body bag." Morgan pleaded. He pushed Hotch aside and applied pressure to Reid's still bleeding wounds, meanwhile Hotch started CPR. After 5 minutes of heart stopping silence, Hotch finally broke.

"C'mon Spence, don't leave Morgan and I without our third musketeer." Hotch pleaded, tears running down his face. He checked Spencer's pulse and let out a choked sob of relief. "Derek- get him breathing again… I—I can't, I'll go talk to the Medics."

"Aaron!" Derek pleaded, after breathing air in to Spencer's breathless body.

"I'm sorry Derek, what he said- I can't." Aaron mumbled stumbling towards the Medics down the hall. "He's down the hall, I'm not sure if he's breathing yet, I just finished CPR. Pulse is weak, slow, and thready. Hurry, this way." Hotch rambled.

"Aaron! He's breathing!" Morgan's shout announced.

"Let's go." The Medics rushed and gasped. "Oh my GOD, David! Get a tube!" One paramedic demanded. David nodded and reached in to a bag and pulled out a long, clear, plastic tube. The other Medic grabbed it rather harshly and quickly glided it down Reid's blood covered throat.

"We have to go now." The nameless paramedic said. He hefted Reid on the stretcher and was met with a spurt of dark crimson blood.

"We tore an artery when we lifted hi! Call an OR; tell them to have three units of o-negative!" David shouted.

"I'm riding." Hotch announced in a do-not-mess-with-me tone. The still nameless medic nodded. They jumped in to the waiting ambulance, leaving Morgan in the dust. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Penny, send the team to the closest hospital to Hotch's apartment."

"Hospital? Why, what's wrong with Hotch?" The eccentric TA asked with worry in her voice.

"Not Hotch… Reid. He was stabbed…a lot"

"What? What do you mean by a lot…More than Hotch was?" She asked, referring to the time when George Foyet attacked the unit chief. You could practically hear the tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes, yes. A lot more."

"How many?" She nervously asked.

Morgan sighed, "Twenty-two." He cringed at Garcia's strangled cry.

"Oh my God. I'll call JJ and Prentiss and you call Rossi."

"Got it, Garcia he'll make it." The _I hope, _hung in the air. He hung up and dialed Rossi's.

"David Rossi." He greeted.

"Dave, its Morgan. Something happened."

"What happened?" He sounded uncharacteristically worried.

"Reid was stabbed…multiple times."

"How many times? Are you and Hotch ok?"

"Twenty-two, Hotch and I are fine… He was singled out." Morgan gasped when he saw something wrapped in bloody cloth."

"Rossi, come to Hotch's apartment. We're looking in to this, he is unintelligent and disorganized. He will mess up. I just found his gloves and a standard issue Glock .17."

"I'll be there in less than five minutes… Don't kill anyone." Rossi added.

_**A/N:Sooo… *Biting nervously on her lip* Read and Review? This WILL NOT BE A DEATH FIC… Sort of. Also, this won't be put in the Xover archives.**_


	2. Introducing The Cullens!

**A/N: This chapter brings in the Twilight aspect… It will be mainly Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice… Spoilers for Breaking Dawn. Yes, this is a mainly Hotch/Reid slash with some Morgan. I was listening to 'Master of Puppets' and 'The Unforgiven' by Metallica while typing this so if it's a little too angsty, there's your answer! **

The ride to the hospital was by no means quiet. The second they stepped in to the cab, it was filled with medical garb. One term, however, was known to all.

"We're losing him! Charge to 250 and drive faster!" Hotch's closed eyes shot open. "Clear!" Reid's body jolted off the gurney, and then stayed still. "Come on kid! Stay with me! Sir? Are you okay?" he suddenly asked Hotch who was as pale as a sheet, and sweating. Hotch couldn't hear him over his heart pounding painfully in his ears. 'Oh my God, no, how am I going to tell Derek? His mom? What about me? How will I still go on? What about the team? The last conversation we had before…this happened was about how we had sex? No, they'll get him back; I just have to stay strong…' _'But maybe he's gone for real, and just you and Derek.' _A nagging voice sounded in his head.

"NO!" He shouted in unison with the paramedic's last hope to get him back, "Clear!" A weak beep sounded on the portable monitor. "Thank God. Doing manual CPR! Dave drive!"

"Got it Jim (**A/N heehee Ghost Whisperer)** ETA 1 minute!" Finally he could breathe. They arrived at the hospital and rushed Reid's bloodied pale form through the ER doors.

"29 year old male, multiple stab wounds to the abdomen and chest, ripped artery, punctured lung. Need 4 units of O- Negative in an OR stat!" Jim shouted forcefully.

"Sir, you just ordered 3 units on the way here, but I'll grab another one. OR 4" She added quickly, seeing the look on Jim's face.

"We need to get in there quickly, or we'll lose him, for good… page Dr. Cullen." As if on cue, a young doctor rushed in.

"Page me for—what's his condition?" a honey voice asked as he rushed to keep up with the rushing stretcher. "Multiple stab—abdomen and chest, I say between 2.4-2.6 liters of blood lost, ripped artery, and punctured lung?" Dr. Cullen asked guessing for himself.

"Right as always, Dr. Cullen. We don't have time to scrub." A young male doctor said as they pressed a silver button for an elevator. "Sir, this is as far as you can go… Bella, can you show him to the waiting room?" The young doctor asked as they entered the elevator. Hotch hesitantly took a step back and watched as Dr. Cullen and the 2 doctors next to him put hand sanitizer on, and as interns put masks and surgical gloves on them. Dr. Cullen injected a liquid into his bloodied lovers yet still form. The doors closed.

Edward Cullen smelled it before he saw it. Blood, gushing steadily from a body, so much blood already gone. Then, a millisecond later, he saw the source of all the blood, a young male on a stretcher, with a paramedic performing CPR, rolling through the ER doors followed by the other paramedic and a devastated looking man. He sprang in to action. He grabbed a spare coat and nametag and ran to the entrance. He tuned his mind to hear the paramedics and man's thoughts only.

'_He is never going to make it… poor kid, 22 times.' _One medic thought pessimistically.

_'Shit, shit, SHIT!'_ The other medics mind screamed. The he heard two sets of thoughts that made up his mind. _**(Pun totally intended.)**_

_'Oh God, Spence no, please God, I love you, please, not again. Derek, what will I tell him? What about Diana, she'll be devastated. God, please, don't take him from me.' _One prayed, while the other nearly answered the others.

_'Aaron, I'm sorry, I love you, Derek, my mother. I'll try, but I know I'll die anyway… Most stab victims die… I love you, so much; it just hurts so- so, much. Good-bye.' _This was his chance.

"We need to get in there now or we'll lose him for good…Page Dr. Cullen." He announced after Alice reminded the blood covered paramedic doing CPR of something. Her deep amber eyes glanced towards Edward and she thought _'Are you going to ask Carlisle to change him?' Edward _nodded mutely. Just then Carlisle rushed in.

"Page me for—what's his condition?" He asked averting his eyes to the crimson stained form as the troupe of "Doctors" raced down the hallway. The whole time he was thinking _'My God, he'll never survive. Nothing—almost nothing can save him. Edward, are you alright with me changing him?' _he asked, knowing otherwise that they were fighting an already lost battle. Edward nodded imperceptibly to the _human_ eye. Carlisle recited off the injuries. They reached the elevator less than a minute later and the medics kept the other man back. A millisecond before the elevator doors closed Carlisle pulled two syringes of venom out of his back pocket and injected the in to the limp form. One straight to the heart, the other plunged in to the veins in his elbow.

"Carlisle, it _will_ work, right? I mean we're not too late?" Alice asked, eyes frantically darting to Reid's pale, blood covered face.

"It will work; inject the morphine and more venom… I want to get as much in as possible without biting him." Carlisle ordered. Edward plunged a needle with morphine in to the crook of his elbow while Alice and Carlisle worked on adding more venom to his blood stream. What seemed like an eternity, but what was really only seconds later, the doors dinged and they rushed the now changing patient in to an abandoned OR.

"I need a scalpel, O-negative blood, but not enough to wash away the venom, and something to repair these wounds with. Alice, get Emmett and Jasper, along with those materials." He added quickly. "Edward, don't let Bella in here." He instructed referring to the newest vampire in his family. Edward nodded and handed Carlisle the supplies Alice just ran into the room with.

"Emmett, Jasper, I need you to make sure his heart doesn't stop." He informed the two vampires that just arrived. When they nodded, he got to work.

After six hours of fixing internal damage, and stitching up 22 stab wounds, the Cullen's they transferred the soon-to-be-vampire to a room in an abandoned room, not facing a window.

Carlisle sighed and turned to Alice, hating what he was going to have to lie about in a matter of minutes.

"Ready?" He asked her.

The pixie haired Alice shook her head, "Why can't we just tell them we changed him, Carlisle?" she pleaded, not wanting to break the heart of that man out there.

Suddenly her vision went fuzzy and she was somewhere else

_She saw the new vampire surrounded by 6 people in a rainy yard. Suddenly he turned,_

'_He went that way… god he reeks!' He muttered mostly to himself. He shot off, just about at the same pace as Edward, and caught up with a grimy man carrying a tall woman covered in blood. He gently, but forcefully, pulled her away from him, visibly holding his breath as he did so. He turned to the man._

"_Where did you bury them?" he asked demandingly. _

_The man just smiled and pulled out a shotgun, but instead of bullets, it contained werewolf teeth. He pulled the trigger twice and took off running._

_Reid grunted as a tooth lodged itself shallowly in his stomach, and deeply in his chest. Right above his heart._

'_Hotch, he went northeast… get Emmett and Jasper… what he shot me with seems a little… hinky.' He said into his earpiece._

'_Spencer, are you ok? Did you get Alyssa?' a male asked, seriousness masking his concern._

'_I'm not sure, but I have Alyssa…' Reid whimpered through the mouthpiece. _

'_Stay still, Emmett and Jasper will be there soon.' The voice announced._

'_Got it.' He gasped and turned hearing a rustle behind him. There stood Emmett and Jasper, equally horrorstruck._

Alice's vision swam again and she was in the hospital room Edward and Carlisle's hands on her. She blinked and gasped.

"Alice, what did you see?" Asked slightly exasperated as if he's asked it multiple times already.

"His team, we're telling them." She said with a sense of finality. "Carlisle, is there such a weapon that shoot werewolf teeth?" She asked.

"There is," he confirmed, "But they're exceedingly rare and haven't been publicly used since the 4th century… What do you mean by 'team'?" Carlisle asked.

"He works for the FBI." Edward and Alice said simultaneously.

"Let's go then Alice… Edward stay here" Carlisle added.

"Ok." She whispered.

**E/N: The whole werewolf tooth gun thingy... totally not real! XD Lol**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy/ Bite Me! X)**


End file.
